Soul of a bat!
by TheChosenOne89
Summary: Yoko Kurama once merged his soul with a human, what if he wasn't the only one?
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly, contrasting the dark clouds that floated freely past it in the night sky. A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes quickened her pace upon hearing the roar of thunder overhead. A storm was approaching and she still had a 40 minute walk ahead of her. The wind tugged at the girl's ponytail, a light rain began to fall dampening her hair. "Great" the girl muttered. She was close to a park, she ran until she reached it and took shelter under a large wooden roof where four wooden benches lay spread out underneath it. She decided to wait out the rain. Lightning streaked the sky, the rain began to fall harder and harder. Thunder shook the earth. Twenty minutes passed and the rain had yet to stop. She sighed contemplating rather or not she should wait any longer. Her thoughts abruptly came to a halt when a large hand grabbed her throat from behind her. She tried to scream, but found it near impossible. The hand tightened causing her to let out a strange choking noise. "That's not Keiko you idiot!" The hand loosened its grip and the girl quickly ripped the mysterious hand from her throat. She bolted from her spot on the bench and turned to face a pair of chilling red eyes. Whatever this thing was it was no man. Horns adorned the creatures head, its odd red colored skin glistened in the rain. "If she's not Keiko..then she isn't bait right?" Her eyes fell upon another creature, he was much larger than the first. He towered over the girl by over four feet, he had an odd turquoise tint to his skin. He didn't come off as being very bright. "Right! She's our midnight snack!" The girl began to back up as the strange creatures made their way towards her. The one who appeared to be the mastermind stopped abruptly, "wait Sif, she can be our little guinea pig! If she dies we eat her..if she doesn't then she'll die by our hands…and then we'll eat her!" The demon pulled out a crimson pendant from his pocket. "I found this beauty a few days ago. I have been to afraid to put it on our of fear my soul will be sucked inside." The girls wide eyes followed the pendant as it swung back in forth in the monster's hand. "You see, I've heard this pendant sucks in any soul that dies in its vicinity. But Sif hear heard if you place the pendant around your neck your soul will get sucked in that way…lets see which it is." The horned creature advanced towards the frightened girl, she flinched as he placed the pendant around her neck.

Nothing happened….

A girl spread across the monster's face, he turned to face his partner. " Well whatta know Siff, she didn't die…not yet anway." The girl decided to make a run for it. She took off, not once looking behind her. "Hey! She's getting away!" The horned creature took off after the poor girl, "Hey you bitch! Gimme back my pendant!" The girl came to a halt and turned to face the creature who was a few feet away. "You want this!?" She ripped the pendant from her neck and threw it hard against a large oak tree. The sound of glass shattering filled their ears. "You dumb bitch! What have you done!" A strange wind began to pick up, a purple glowing blur caught the corner of her eye. She spun around just in time to see a large purple orb headed straight for her. She screamed as the strange orb slammed into her chest, effectively knocking the air out of her. In a blink of an eye her vision went black, she fell to the ground unconscious.

The demon didn't have a chance to comtemplate his next move. A pain erupted down his torso. He turned to face a man with red hair and piercing green eyes. "Rose whip!" In an instant the demon lay slain, his eyes narrowed as the second demon took off running. He didn't get very far. A sword had sliced the demon's head clean off. Crimson orbs glared down at the bloody heap before them.

Kurama turned his attention to the girl. He picked her up after scanning over her limp form. " She has no visible injuries. I happen to live a few doors down from her. I'll take her home. I believe she lives alone, which makes things a lot less complicated." Hiei responded with his infamous, "hn" before jumping into a nearby tree and vanishing from sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fox made it to the girls apartment in no time. Kurama had moved in a few doors down very recently. His mother had thought it best for him to leave the nest and begin his own life soon after he graduated high school. He had chosen to rent out an apartment here since it was located relatively close to his mothers home. He began working for his step father's company to pay his bills.

Kurama only had two neighbors. He very rarely would see the teenaged boy who lived a few doors down. The poor guy worked three jobs and still somehow managed to go to college full time. That left his only other neighbor, Runa, the 19 year old female that lay unconscious in his arms.

Kurama carefully placed the girl on her bed and proceeded to erase her memories.

/\/\/\/\/\

Runa awoke with a throbbing headache. She felt…different today. She sat up, thankful today was her day off. She made her way to her bathroom and splashed her face with water. She stared up at her reflection, her eyes widened. "My….my eyes!" she screamed. They were no longer hazel, but rather a gorgeous indigo color. She didn't know what to make of this, eyes don't just magically change colors! A question suddenly swarmed her thoughts, why couldn't she remember her walk home last night? She began to undress to make sure nothing strange occupied her body, that's when she first heard the voice….HIS VOICE. "I never thought I'd be freed from my prison. I certainly would have never thought my soul would be merged with a weak human girl either…at least your hot" She spun around, "Who said that!?" The girl's heart began to race as her arm began to move on its own accord. Her hand began to squeeze one of her breasts. "I think I'm going to enjoy being in your body..at least for now anyways"

Runa screamed, was she losing her mind!?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama's eyes snapped open upon hearing her neighbor scream. He quickly sat up and ran to the girls apartment, he sensed a stronge demonic aura. Picking the lock to Runa's apartment with ease he followed the demonic energy and came upon Runa. He frowned, the demonic aura was coming off of her. She stared at him with wide eyes. That's when he noticed she was…well..she was naked.

He quickly shut her bathroom door and apologized. "Im sorry Runa, I heard you scream and…"

"Don't worry about it, thankyou for checking up on me" she interrupted. He frowned again, he caught a glimpse of her eyes when he had quickly averted his eyes to her face upon realizing she was naked. Her eyes were no longer hazel, but rather a familiar indigo color. Was she wearing contacts?" He remembered her mentioning to him she had perfect vision, so it wouldn't make sense for her to be wearing contacts. He thought back to the strong demonic energy emitting off of her, his eyes narrowed. Something had to have happened to her last night. The fox was torn from his thoughts as the girl emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed I might add. Her red tank top matched the color of her cheeks, which were very red at the moment.

"Im sorry I screamed…I hope I didn't wake you." Kurama noticed she was staring at his chest, blushing profusely. Now it was his turn to blush, upon rushing to her aid he had forgotten to put pants on. All he was wearing was a pair of dark blue boxers. "I..I was already awake. Just not fully dressed yet." An embarrassed laugh escaped his lips. "As you can see…neither was I" the two laughed, trying to make the situation less awkward than it already was. His eyes glanced at the digital clock on her dresser. *7:21*

"I'm going to be late for work!" he exclaimed. He apologized once again before bolting out the door. The fox had wanted to stay and ask her a few questions, but the interrogation would have to wait. He had been late on numerous occasions already, he couldn't afford to be late again.

Im stopping here for now. The next chapter really starts to get into the story more, Kuronue will be a big part of it! The other characters will be included as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuronue sat cross-legged in a large grassy field. The bat had entered Runa's mind, of course without her permission. He watched with curiosity as random memories of the girl flashed by in a blur. Earlier, the bat had decided to fly through the sky over the grassy expanse that resided deep within the girls mind, his eyes had caught site of a creepy looking forest off in the distance. The bat landed gracefully in front of a dirt trail leading deeper into the forests depths. An old wooden sign dangled halfheartedly on a low tree branch, etched into it were the words "Black Forest." "This must be where her deepest darkest memories reside" the bat commented to himself. Curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to follow the dirt trail, he walked about a mile in when suddenly everything changed. It was almost as if he had crossed over into a whole new world.

The sky could no longer be seen for the large trees created a roof that blocked out every ray of sunlight. Inside the forest it was pitch black, but Kuronue could see just fine..afterall he is a bat demon. Mist engulfed his feet making them, along with ground seemingly disappear. He strained his ears upon hearing the faint sound of a little girl crying off in the distance. He followed the eerie noise until he came upon her. She looked up with startled eyes as a leaf crunched under the bat's foot giving away his location. "whose there!?" the girl cried out. She snapped her fingers and flames shot from her fingers lighting up the area around her. Kuronue studied the girls features, she looked to be around 8 or 9. Her hazel eyes practically beamed with innocence. It didn't take Kuronue long to figure out this was a younger version of Runa. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, a chill ran up his spine. Before his eyes flashed a memory of the girl. He figured the girls emotions were channeling through him making his feelings more intense because he was overrun with sadness and despair at the sight of a dead women he knew nothing nor cared nothing about.

A young couple who appeared to be in their earlier 30's walked hand in hand with an 8 year old Runa through a park. The girl took off towards a swing set as her parents sat down at a nearby park bench. She sat on a swing and listened as the two began to argue in hushed whispers. She stared at her father, she would have sworn his eyes had flickered a red color when he had looked up at her. "Runa!" her father approached her after noticing she was staring intently at him. "Me and your mother are going for a little walk, stay here and if someone bothers you, scream." The girl nodded remaining silent as the two began to walk off. It appeared like her mother didn't want to leave her alone, she watched as her father yanked her mother forwards. Ten minutes passed and her parents had yet to return, she decided to go find them. The sky was darkening rapidly she had to find them soon before it got to dark out. She decided to begin her search in the direction they had walked off. She made her way deeper and deeper into the woodsy area that resided deeper in the parks depths. Runa froze, her heart began to beat rapidly. She saw her mom lying on the ground, her eyes wide open. Her stomach appeared to have been ripped open, what could have done something like this!? And where was her father!?

The girl screamed when a hideous monster appeared from seemingly nowhere. Blood was caked on the beasts mouth. Sharp pointed horns protruded outward from the creatures head. Its eyes had a crimson glow to them, its yellow skin stained in blood. A pair of giant bat like wings were visible on each side of the beast. Kuronue's vision went black, he soon found himself standing back in the forest the child version of Runa nowhere in site.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours had passed since Kuronue had entered Runa's mind. He had made several attempts to speak with Runa, but they all ended in failure. Kuronue sighed, he was beginning to get bored. He would have to wait for her to fall asleep, then he could actually "physically" speak with her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Runa squeezed her eyes shut as another migraine came on, what was causing all this pain!? She had no idea that an ancient bat demon was the cause of her suffering. Every time he would view one of her memories her head would begin to throb, she of course had no idea the bat was invading her memories. She decided to examine herself in the mirror, her now indigo colored eyes stared back at her. She stared uneasily at the latest physical change that had occurred. Raven hairs now streaked through her brown hair. What the hell could have possibly happened to her on her walk home last night!?

"Maybe some fresh air will help…" she said to herself. Upon opening her door she met eyes with one of her neighbors, Jack. "Whoa! I know its only been a few weeks since I last saw you but you look a lot different!" he exclaimed. "Since when do you wear contacts?" he questioned before she could respond to his first statement. "I'm not wearing any contacts" she stated. Jack gave her a strange look, "hey, why don't you come eat with me" He held up a box of pizza, "you know you want some." She couldn't help but smile "what the hell…why not"

Jack flopped down on his king sized bed that practically took up the whole living room. "Why did you move your bed into your living room?" Runa questioned. Jack patted a spot next to him, "come sit down. Well, I am hardly ever home..when I am home though I always end up falling asleep on the couch. I figured why not move my bed in here! It's a hell of a lot more comfortable." "Yes, I must agree with you on that one." Jack stared into Runa's eyes making her feel a little uncomfortable. "So, you never told me what you meant by saying you weren't wearing contacts." Runa frowned, she had momentarily forgotten about her new look. "Well…you see. I woke up with no memory of last night and my eyes..well they were different and now my hair is starting to change as well. Also..I keep hearing…

She stopped talking abruptly, scared to tell him the next part out of fear he would think she had gone bonkers. "Keep hearing what?" he asked with curiosity. She sighed, she needed to tell someone. "I keep hearing this voice…" A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Jack got up and answered the door only to be greeted by a familiar orange haired guy. "Hey Kuwabara" Jack greeted. "Hey Jack!" he entered the apartment and met eyes with Runa. "Oh, hey Runa long time no see" She smiled, "how've you been?" "Enough chit chat! Get your asses over here!" Jack interrupted. He threw a game controller to Kuwabara then Runa. So much for telling him...

She didn't know Kuwabara all that well, but she still consider him a friend. He was first a friend of Shuichi, their red headed neighbor. One day Kuwabara was waiting for the fox to get home and that's when he met Jack. Apparently they both loved to play videogames, especially the fighting ones.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama glanced down at his watch, "6:02 p.m" . It was finally the weekend, no more work for two days. He began to undo his tie then proceeded to remove his work suit. He frowned upon thinking about Runa. He would have to have a talk with Koenma, maybe he would have some answers to his questions. " There was something very familiar about that demonic aura emitting from that girl and those eyes…." Yoko commented. Kurama knew this and it bothered him deeply that he couldn't figure out why everything about her felt so…so familiar all of a sudden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**Midnight**/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama lay in bed, his thoughts drifting from one thing to another. Tomorrow he planned to make an early morning trip to see Koenma, then spend the rest of the day with his mother, and of course his stepfather and step brother too. Runa's eyes ran through the foxes mind. They looked so familiar…like he had seen then a million times before….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**still midnight! Runa Dreaming**/\/\/\/\

Runa awoke to find herself in a park that looked very familiar to her. The full moon occupied the night sky, lighting up the area. Runa looked around, this is a dream…it has to be..but it feels so real" she exclaimed. "Hello Runa". She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist," we finally meet in "person" so to speak" She recognized the voice right away, the voice she had been hearing all day. Her heart began to race, she was going to finally come face to face with the owner of the mysterious voice. She spun around meeting with a pair of indigo orbs that looked identical to hers. A pair of wings were visible along with a pair of pointy fangs. The man had raven colored hair and a muscular build . "You know, its rude to ignore someone when their speaking to you" he commented referring to his failed attempts at speaking to her earlier. "Why are you…possessing me!?" she asked. "I'm not possessing you…I had no choice but to enter your body. You set my soul free when you broke my pendant, I had three choices Runa. Those ugly demons or you, I much rather see you naked than them". Runa blushed, "well you've already gotten your wish you pervert!" Runa frowned, "wait…what? What pendant? Demons? I.." Kuronue stared at her curiously, "you have no memory of any of this?" She shook her head, "No..I don't remember anything from last night. And demons? is..is that what you are?" she asked backing away from him. She knew he couldn't be fully human, but he looked pretty human…besides the wings and the fangs. Kuronue pulled her back towards him, "yes, I'm a bat demon. You don't need to fear me..I don't bite..to hard." She could feel his breath on her neck, " You know...we might as well get more acquainted with each other Runa, after all I'm going to be here for a long time" His hand began to make its way up her shirt….

Runa's eyes snapped open, she could feel her heart beating in her chest. She thought about her "dream" what was going on, why was all this happening to her!? She tried to convince herself it was all just a dream, but deep down she knew it hadn't been just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama began his trek up the stairs leading to his apartment, upon reaching the top he ran into Jack.

"Hey Shuichi, long time no see". The fox smiled politely at his neighbor, "Hello Jack, how is school

going?"

"Great. Only six months left until I graduate. "Jack stared up at the sky, " I'm actually off for a week

, it's nice to have some free time for once." Kurama nodded, "Yes. I imagine so"

Jack averted his gaze from the sky to Runa's apartment door. "So, whats up with Runa?" Kurama

gave his neighbor a curious look, "What do you mean?". "well..you know. Her new look. She

told me she wasn't wearing any contacts when I asked her about her eyes, just doesn't make any sense.

Oh yeah, I forgot all about this…she said she was hearing a voice in her head too. I think we better be

careful Shuichi, we might have a loony neighbor on our hands!" Kurama didn't respond, he appeared to

be lost in thought. "Don't get me wrong Runa is awesome, I just think something's up with her. I'm

sorta worried about her." "JACK!" the two turned to see Kuwabara running full speed towards them.

Once he finally reached the two he pulled out a video game from brown paper bag. "Look what I got! "

Jack's eyes widened, "How did you get this! It's not even supposed to be out for another 4 months!"

Kuwabara grinned, "I have my ways. Well, what are we waiting for!" The carrot top turned his attention

to Kurama, "Oh hey Kur..Shuichi. You want to join us?" Kurama shook his head, "No thank you. I'm

planning on visiting my mother today." Kuwabara nodded, "Alrighty then. Come on Jack!" The two took

off leaving the fox to his thoughts. His mind drifted to Runa, what a mystery this girl was turning out to

be.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Koenma tore his gaze from the paper he was stamping upon hearing someone knock on the doors leading to his office. " Ogre! This better be important! I'm

tired of being interrupted!" The doors opened revealing a pair of emerald eyes. "Kurama!" the mini-ruler exclaimed a bit shocked . "What brings you here? Is

something wrong?" The fox shook his head, "Not exactly. I wanted to speak with you about a neighbor of mine." Koenma nodded, "Very well then." Kurama

took a seat in front of Koenma's desk. "The mission you sent Hiei and I on a few nights ago…I found my neighbor unconscious that night. She had no visible

injuries, I erased her memory assuming she had seen the two demons we were sent to find." Koenma stared intently at the fox, curiosity building inside of him.

"Everything appeared to be normal after that, that is until I awoke to my neighbor screaming the next morning. I have been sensing a demonic aura emitting

from her ever since. Her eyes and even her hair color have mysteriously changed and she is supposedly hearing a strange voice in her head."

"hmm…Ogre!" George appeared almost instantly. "Yessir!?" Koenma reverted his gaze back to the red head, "Kurama, what is this neighbors name?" The fox

informed Koenma of the girls name, the mini-ruler ordered George to return promptly with information about her. George appeared exactly six minutes later

with a manila folder in hand. "Here you are Koenma-sir" He bowed then ran out just as fast as he had come in. Koenma scanned the folder then frowned, " She

does have demon blood in her, but it is such an insignificant amount. …" He handed the folder to Kurama who also scanned the content.

"I have a theory about what is happening to this girl. There have been many similar cases to this in the past." Kurama waited patiently for the mini-ruler to

explain. " I have a sneaking suspicion that a demonic soul has entered Runa's body. As to how or why I do not know." Kurama contemplated the idea, it was

possible. "She could very well be taking on the physical characteristics of the demon who has taken refuge in her body." Kurama always had a voice in his

head, the voice of Youko, Kurama. Maybe this girl did in fact have a demon residing in her, one that was trying to speak to her….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

Runa walked in silence on her way back from work. She had started to feel a bit better about all the strange events that had plagued her these past few days.

She had not heard the mysterious voice in her head all day. "I sense a demonic aura Runa, be careful" She jumped at the sound of Kuronue's voice. Just when

she was beginning to feel somewhat normal again he had to go and ruin it! She thought back to her dream, picturing the owner of the voice in her head. The

strange looking man claimed to be a bat demon…wait..demons!? Runa spun around looking in all directions, "You sense a demonic aura..where!?" She waited

for his reply while glancing around cautiously. She wasn't sure if she believed in "demons" just yet, but how else could she explain the bat demon in her dream

and the mysterious voice in her head. "So it's true" Runa jumped and quickly turned around, meeting with a crimson glare. A man wearing all black with hair

that stood straight up stared down at her. "Who are you?..whats true?" Runa asked while beginning to back away. Hiei analyzed the girl before him, he could

sense the demonic aura from miles away. Curiosity brought him to her, he had already used his Jagan to gain entrance into her mind. He knew her body was

now a vessel for a demon and he knew who this demon was, although he had never personally met him. Hiei completely ignored the girls questions,

" Centuries have passed and yet here you are, Kuronue". Runa gave him a questioning look, " Whose..Kuronue?" The girl began to panic as a strange tingling

feeling started at her feet and soon took over her entire body. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

Hiei's gaze never faltered from the girl. A panic expression was plastered on her face, a strange mist was beginning to engulf her body. The demonic aura

emitting from her became increasingly stronger, soon the figure of a tall man lurked in the mist. "You are more powerful than I ever imagined. Most demons

could not pull off taking over a human's body so soon."

When a demonic soul enters a human's body the demon has no control over the host, the demon can speak to the human but it usually takes years to be able

to transform the hosts body into their own demonic one. Kuronue emerged from the smoke a grin on his face, " I had quite the reputation in the past, I'm not

surprised you've heard of me." Hiei scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. I knew nothing of you until I entered the fox's mind." Kuronue's grin quickly faded, " Explain

yourself" he demanded. Hiei continued to glare at the bat, "You're not the only one whose soul is merged with that of a pathetic human." Kuronue's eyes

widened, "Kurama…is alive?"

Hiei turned his head to the left upon sensing Kurama's spirit energy nearby. "I have no intention of informing him about you. I will tell you, he's much closer

than you think." Hiei jumped into a nearby tree and disappeared within a matter of seconds. Hiei did not want to inform Kurama about Kuronue because then

the fox would know he had invaded his past memories, ones that were meant to be private. He had witnessed the scene of Kuronue's death and the painful

expression on Kurama's face. No..he would not get involved in this. Kuronue cursed under his breath as a purple mist began to emit from his arm, he was

transforming back. He did not yet have the power to take over the girl's body for more than a few minutes.

Kurama ran full speed towards the powerful demonic aura emitting close by. He recognized one of the aura's as Hiei's the other was very familiar, but he

couldn't figure out who's it was. He came to a halt as he spotted Runa sitting on the ground. She was breathing heavily and shaking profusely. She looked up

at him, fear evident in her familiar indigo eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you **Jewel4Sky **for taking the time to review! I appreciate it!

**Kurama ran full speed towards the powerful demonic aura emitting close by. He recognized one of the aura's as Hiei's the other was very familiar, but he couldn't figure out who's it was. He came to a halt as he spotted Runa sitting on the ground. She was breathing heavily and shaking profusely. She looked up at him, fear evident in her familiar indigo eyes.**

Kurama and Runa engaged in a staring contest. After a few seconds he approached her slowly and

asked if she was okay. She nodded slightly, but remained silent. "May I ask what happened?" Runa got

to her feet with help from the fox, "I don't really Know. This de..this guy came up to me and I lost all

control over my body.. he started speaking it was as if he was speaking to someone else, he called me by another

name. I know I must sound like I'm going insane, but something is really wrong with me Shuichi! I've

been hearing this voice in my head. I met the owner of this voice in my dream and..and now he can

take over my body when he wants to!" she said hysterically while tears began to stream down her face. Kurama made a mental

note to speak to Hiei, apparently he knew this demon that was residing in Runa. " By what name did this

man call you?" Kurama asked. Runa appeared lost in thought, she was trying to remember the name.

"kur..kura..no that's not it. I got it! He called me…" "HEY KURAMA! What the hell is going on!?"

Kurama turned to see a guy with slicked back black hair and brown eyes running towards him. Runa had

met this guy a few times, he was good friends with Kuwabara and Shuichi. Runa gave Kurama a

questioning look, why was Yusuke calling Shuichi Kurama? wait a second..that name sounded familiar.

She replayed the conversation with the creepy crimson eyed demon. The moody demon had mentioned

something about a fox. Kuronue had exclaimed "Kurama's alive!?" upon hearing the crimson eyed

demon mention this mysterious fox..thats where she had heard this name before. *Kurama!?* she

heard Kuronue exclaim in her head. She ignored him, she couldn't handle listening to him right now. He

started to yell at her causing her to hold her head. The pain was getting more intense as he continued to

yell. Apparently Shuichi was this "Kurama..fox..whatever" but Shuichi was human? Right? He certainly

Did not look like a fox or a demon for that matter. "Are you alright?" Runa looked up noticing both

Yusuke and Shuichi were staring at her. She hadn't heard a word of Yusuke and Kurama's conversation

from minutes before. Yusuke had come running upon feeling a strong demonic presence in the area. He

became concerned when he felt both Hiei and Kurama's spirit energy. Kurama had whispered to Yusuke

"I am Shuichi here, please refrain from calling me Kurama." Their conversation ended when they noticed

Runa holding her head in agony. The pain was becoming unbearable and for the third time this week she

succumbed to the darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Wake up Runa!" Runa felt someone shaking her. Her eyes slid open only to be met by a pair she did not

want to see at the moment. Kuronue stared down at her. She sat up and soon after Kuronue pulled her

to her feet. " How could I have not noticed!" he clinched his fists. "That red head is Kurama. I knew his

spirit energy felt vaguely familiar." Kuronue had noticed something familiar about the red head's

spirit energy the moment he laid eyes on him. He knew right away he was a demon and he even recognized

he was a fox demon, but it had never occurred to him this was his old partner in crime.

Kurama's spirit energy was a lot different than it used to be that was the reason why Kuronue had not

realized the truth sooner. Runa stared at the bat with a frown, " I Don't appreciate you yelling in my

head! And I really don't appreciate you taking over my body!" she screamed at him. " GET OUT OF MY

BODY!" she pushed his backwards with as much force as she could. An intense pain emitted from her

head as soon as her hands made contact with the bat ,she squeezed her eyes shut. The pain was gone almost instantly, when she opened her eyes

she found herself standing in a forest. She heard yelling and footsteps running towards her, soon

she found herself staring at a silver haired man with golden eyes and fox ears, beside him was Kuronue.

She watched as the bat dropped his pendant and soon after she watched him fall victim to some

sort of bamboo trap. She watched as the fox came to a halt a look of pain was etched into his features

upon seeing his friends predicament.

"Yoko! Go..save yourself!" The fox was hesitant to listen, but after seeing the guards hastily approaching

he took off in a silver blur. She watched helplessly as the bat slowly bled out and soon after died….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\

"Hiei, I know you're here. We need to talk." Hiei jumped down from the tree he was in and glared at

Kurama. "What do you want?" he hissed. Kurama's eyes flickered gold, " What did you call Runa? I know

You were there and I know you know the demon who resides in her." Hiei's glare didn't falter, " I don't

Know what you're talking about fox" Kurama's glare intensified, "Answer the question Hiei."

"Make me" Hiei replied. The fox clinched his fist in anger, "You don't want to be on my bad side Hiei"

He warned. "Hiei! Kurama! " the two turned to see Boton hovering over them on her oar. " I've been

looking for Yusuke, but your help will be needed as well..ummm..am I interrupting something?" she asked. Both

demons were glaring daggers at the girl. "No, what brings you here Boton?" Kurama asked. "Well..a

demon has escaped into the human world." "Hn! Don't expect me to …" "An S class demon, he's

already killed over 80 humans!" Boton interrupted. Both demons stiffened, they were both very high A

class demons, an S class demon may prove to be more than they could handle. But with the help of

the spirit detective they would have a fighting chance…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Runa awoke around 2 in the morning. She got to her feet and went over to her window, she thought

back to the weird scene she had seen in her dream. It had to have been a memory of Kuronue's death

and that silvered haired fox demon must be Kurama. She pictured Shuichi in her mind, did he to share

his body with a demon, with this silvered haired fox demon from her dream?

She made her way to her front door and walked outside. *Runa..I'm sorry but I have to borrow your

body again" before she could protest that odd tingling feeling took over her body again.

Kuronue had regained enough spirit energy to take over her body once more and this time he would

borrow energy from Runa so he could retain the form for at least 10 minutes or so.

He took to the skies, he could sense Kurama's spirit energy nearby.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurama slammed into a tree, effectively knocking the air out of him. Hiei breathed heavily the tip of his

sword soaked in blood. He had pierced one of the demon's abdomen's, but it had little effect. " damn

it!" Yusuke said while spitting blood from his mouth. It was time to turn it up a notch, Yusuke began to

transform into his demonic form, Kurama and Hiei followed suit. They had been expecting one S class

demon, but to their dismay there was one for each of them to fight. Although all three( yusuke, Hiei, and

Kurama) were extremely powerful these demons were kicking their asses! They were afraid to use their

most powerful attacks since they were so close to the city…so close to humans. The fighting resumed…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Youko clutched his chest, blood was seeping out like a raging river. Cuts and bruises were visible on

nearly every square inch of his body. His vision was beginning to blur. He watched onward as

Yusuke and Hiei continued to attack the other two demons. The demon he had been fighting with

cackled, " I'll be famous! I'll be the one who killed THE Yoko, Kurama!"

Youko's eyelids felt heavier and heavier. He was fixing to black out. His golden irises snapped open when

he felt a demonic energy approaching from the sky. "SPIRIT GUN!" Smoke and dust along with pieces

of wood from the poor trees surrounding the area went everywhere. Youko stumbled to his feet, a

tall figure stood in the smoke. Who was this? Another enemy…? He certainly hoped not. The demon

he was fighting threw a haymaker at him, "hey were fighting here foxy!" He dodged the demons fist

and continued to stare at the figure lurking in the cloud of dust. The demon Yusuke was fighting took in

a deep breath then blew out, the dust cleared. Youko's eyes widened as the mysterious figure finally

became visible. "Ku…KURONUE!" The demon he had been fighting attacked once more while he was

distracted, this time the fox didn't dodge. He slammed into the ground, he quickly got to his feet

and stared into those indigo eyes. He understood now, the demon that resided in Runa was none other

than Kuronue.


End file.
